How To Save A Life
by MyPassionMyHeart
Summary: An intense thriller that will leave you on the edge of your seat begging for more! Read it if you want to know more!


**A/N: Hello everyone and thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read this. This is my first Death Note fan fiction so let's hope I get all my information correct! I struggled a bit on how I wanted to start this story. The beginning part was rewritten so many times….Anyways enough of my ramblings! Please enjoy (bows)!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or anything about it. I also do not own the quote in the beginning. I am NOT making money off of this. I'm Just expressing my love for this series not trying to steal it~**

* * *

******How to Save a Life**

* * *

"I am prepared to die, but there is no cause for which I am prepared to kill."

* * *

Chapter One: Life and Death

The celestial being fought its way through the fabric of time and space. Lights mixed and swirled around him as he pushed his way into the human world. In his powerful arms was clutched the small item of incredible strength. It was time to begin the events to alter the fate of the human world. If the chosen should fail then all was a lost for this world.

The beings bright eyes narrowed as he stopped mid-flight. Before him, here in the space between heaven and hell, between all times and dimensions, stood his one of his greatest enemies. A Shinigami, a demon who pretended to be a god. The angel growled and grabbed his broad silver sword from his belt. With a mighty swing the angel lunged for the smirking shinigami.

"Azrael, you traitor!" the angel roared as the demon dodged the attack.

"Now, now, calm down, Suriel. I have not come here to kill you. I just need you to hand me that in which you carry that is all.

"Your words are venom to my ears. I have no intention of believing a traitor of the most high! You shall not have this," Suriel clutched the object tighter in his free arm. "For I know the reason you have been sent."

Azreal laughed his twisted and dark form shaking as it rumbled through his body. Red eyes stared into bright green as they locked into a deadly gaze. "Well old friend I guess we have no choice then, do we?" the Shinigami replied as his bone arm reached into his ribcage and pulled out his own bone. He now held a sword that was made from his very body.

The angel scoffed in horror, "What madness have you trapped yourself in, Azreal!"

"Do not worry, Suriel. I have everything under control," the shinigami chuckled and then his smile twisted into a face of madness and terror as it lunged forward at the waiting angel.

Light and dark battled in an even lock for dominance. Light shot from the sword as bloody shadows erupted from the bone weapon. The screams of the dark weapons victims radiated into his ears. Light was met equally by darkness and darkness could not hurt the light. The two would never tire or ware down they could battle for eternity if one did not admit defeat. Suddenly Azreal began to laugh darky once more.

"Just like old times, yes?"

"Do you admit defeat?" the angel asked in a stern voice.

"Me, admit defeat? Never!" then the demon smirked a row of black fangs lining his mouth. His clawed hands pulled a black note book from his boney body. He waved it around in front of the glowing angel.

Suriel growled in intense anger at seeing the offense book. "You must not, Azreal! You know what that will happen when you do. We can stop the events to come if you just stop here! They don't have to suffer."

"But, Suriel, I want them to suffer! I want them to scream and bleed. Every time they cry it makes my heart so happy, you know?" the shinigami beamed a sick smile.

"You're insane! No I will never understand the darkness you hold in you. You really have become nothing more than a demon, whose heart is made from sand. A being with no hope to love or feel anything but darkness. I truly pity you," Suriel spoke in a mighty ray of light.

The meaty skeleton sighed as waves of thick darkness seeped from the cracks in his body, "That's too bad, truly it is. We could have had so much fun together. Well then I'm getting really bored with you. So let's begin another game shall we?"

"Nooo!" the angel yelled as he sprinted to grab the Death Note before it fell from the Azreal's hand. Suriel watched in despair as the Death Note plummeted through the warped space and into the human world.

"Never turn your back on the enemy, old friend!" Azreal whispered into Suriel's ear before stabbing him in the gut. Suriel let out a chocked scream as the object he was protecting in his hand slipped from his grasp.

"No…I won't let you have it!" Surial gasped as he caught his lost possession before the shinigami had a chance to grab it. The Shinigami let out a hiss of anger and stabbed the angel once more and then again and again.

"DIE! FUCKING DIE!" Azreal screamed with each pierce into the celestial body.

The angel never released his grasp even as light poured from his wounds and his body plummeted to the human world below. He could not fail. If he failed then all was lost. If Azreal got what he was commanded to protect then all humans were doomed to die. This shall not come to pass! With a burst of his power Suriel poured his remaining energy into his sword. The weapon glowed into a blinding flash. Then shot into Azreal's horrid body. The demon screamed and grasped his wound as he lunged forward to finish off his enemy.

Suriel smiled as he passed through the veil into the human world. Suddenly he felt the warmth of a certain human's prayers. With each word his strength grew as the prayers healed his wounds and restored his strength. The angel's wings beat mightily as he hovered in the air. The demon growled in disgust as his wounds to have healed from whatever darkness was feeding it.

"Damn, this isn't finished, Suriel! Unfortunately a human as already picked up my Death Note and I have to go to them. Don't worry, though. Our little game isn't over!" the Shinigami sneered floating off into the sky.

The angel watched the demon fly off, deep regret and pain filled his heart. He knew of the pain that the Death Note was once more going to bring this world. The only hope, just as he had been told, was the small object he held. He would follow orders; he would make sure this world…has life.

* * *

The setting sun covered the graveyard in shadows. Crumbling stones of old and new graves covered the ground with its quite misery. A shill wind blew as autumn was creeping its way into the city. Crows cawed to each other in horrible communication. A lone teenage girl crouched in front of two particular grave stones. One was a deep mahogany the other a forest green. Both were a glassy marble. The girl ran her tan hand over the smooth surface as her fingers traced the indentations of the names on each stone. Black silky hair fell into her face as she leaned forward.

_Beloved wife and mother_

_Sasuka Mirai_

_December 04__th__ 1958- August 10__th__ 2005_

_May she rest in peace._

_()_

_Beloved husband and father_

_Minato Mirai_

_June 09__th__ 1954- August 10__th__ 2005_

_May he rest in peace._

The girl looked at the stones quietly with sad grey blue eyes. She had never even gotten the chance to know them now she never would…Kira murdered them. The mass murderer had died three years ago but his influence never left. Militia groups claiming that Kira was god ran rampant in every country. The people's anger at his death broke them into chaos. They destroyed government buildings and politicians. Anyone who openly opposed Kira were there victims. Influential people in Kira's cult tried to take over the government but the world united to form a specific military to stop the followers at any cost. Countless battles had been fought…in the streets…in school, everywhere was conflict. It seemed that peace was a long lost hope in this world.

Now, three years later, a quite breathe has settled around the world. Kira's followers went into hiding from many defeats and order was restored in the governments. Every nation has made it mandatory that teachers educate the new generation of the mass murder Kira in hopes that they will know true peace.

The girl looked up at the sky to see the beginning of stars forming in the sky. Kira had murdered her parents…her parents had been framed for assisting in a murder…they were being held in a Japanese prison. The case had been reopened and they had almost been cleared of all charges…but then Kira killed them. They were innocent and yet…that bastard killed them! The teen's anger showed on her face as she glared into the sky. Anyone who supported that criminal got what they deserved. Her heart throbbed a deep ache as tears slipped from her eyes. How many innocent people had died because of him? How many continued to die because of him? It wasn't fair…

Closing her pale eyes she pressed her hands together and said a prayer; like she always did when she came here. She prayed for her parents to be happy wherever they were now. She prayed for her adopted families happiness and health. She prayed that somehow the influence of Kira would be erased from this world and that peace would return. Finally she prayed for hope and strength to keep living each day the best she could. Whispering an amen…she began to think about her family.

She now lived with her adopted parents Ken and Julia Fontrey. They had been her real parent's friends. Ken was a journalist and Julia a photographer from America. The two of them had gone to Japan for a job of some kind. Honestly, she couldn't remember why they went there then but they met my parents. They all became good friends. She had lived in Japan with her parents when she was really little but then her real parents were sent to jail, she was entrusted to Ken and Julia…Dad and mom to her though.

The raven haired girl stood up and brushed some dead leaves off of her ripped jeans. She should go home now. She hated to be out at night. When she was little she had been terrified of the dark. She was over the whole night light phase but night still felt…evil to her. She definitely wasn't going to be in a graveyard of all places at night! Running a hand through her hair she picked up her school bag said goodbye to her "parents" and turned to leave.

She walked swiftly passed the graves and fallen red and orange leaves. Her brown backpack hugged close to her chest. She peeked a look at the sunset one last time. She wanted to get one last glimpse of the light that filled the day. Suddenly the strangest things happened. The girl's mouth hung open and her arms went limp sending her backpack to the ground. A sudden flash of light blinded her eyes as a hole ripped open the sky. Then that light shot down in front of her. She could only gap as she slowly looked to see what had landed at her feet.

As the dust cleared a shining white notebook revealed itself to be laying at her feet. Looking around to see if anyone else had seen what had just happened she hesitated to pick up the object. No one else was in the graveyard. The girl's heart hammered in her chest as sweat laced her forehead.

_What had just happened? Am I hallucinating? Should I pick it up? Maybe I just looked at the sunset to long and my eyes were seeing spots? Yeah, that must be it…I mean things don't just rip open the sky and fall at your feet, right?...right? _

Yet she knew the truth…She knew what she had seen. Taking a deep breath she reached her quivering hand to pick up the white Note Book. She read the cover… "Life Note?" she whispered as her eyes examined the cover and back. Looking up she screamed and dropped the note book. Trying to back away from the creature before her she stumbled and fell to the ground. "Please, oh god, please don't hurt me!" she cried as she covered her head with her hands.

* * *

As dawn crept upon the city as long shadow stalked the streets. His hands in the pockets of his long trench coat as his boots thudded on the cement sidewalks. His amber eyes looked at the drunkards passed out on the streets. The scent of alcohol and sex filled the air with its stench. He heard the sounds of talking down the alleyways, heard the whimpering pleas for someone to help, and heard the smack of flesh hitting flesh.

**This world was rotten.**

He smiled as he saw the name KIRA graffitied down the alley way walls. Kira knew what to do with this world. Kira was justice! Kira was god! The fools who killed him deserved to die. The man scowled as a drunk man stumbled into him. He fought the urge to hit the man across the face. Unproductive people deserved as much mercy as a rapist. Kira had showed the world that.

As the man turned to go down the street to his apartment he was hit with a sudden chill. He turned quickly wild eyes looking around him wondering what had just happened. Deciding he was just tired the man went to walk through the apartment doors when a smack of something hitting the cement caught his attention.

His pale hand immediately went to the gun in his pocket. In the darkness he made out the image of something on the sidewalk not two feet from where he stood. As his hand went to pick up the black object another chill ran down his spine. _What was this?_ He read the cover and the back his hand tingling as he read the contents inside. His heart races as he looked up and into the crimson eyes very much like his own. A small smile broke out onto his face as a laugh escaped them. He had found god!

* * *

**A/N: Just a little background information! ****The name Azrael means the archangel of death. ****Suriel is the angel of healing the name means "God's Command." Intresting, no?**


End file.
